Various chute systems are utilized on farms for directing or positioning animals to measure animal characteristics (e.g., size or weight) and to sort animals based upon the measured characteristics. Selection of particular sorting pens for animals exiting the chute system, based on the measurements obtained within the chute system, can be used to place individual animals with particular, measured characteristics and known information into a sorting pen with other animals having similar characteristics. Sorting the animals in this way can enable a feedlot manager to apply various regimens of feed, growth fluids, and the like to particular animals or groups of animals depending on their age, breed, sex, skeletal structure, or other characteristics. That is, animals sorted into various groups can be fed similar (or the same) rations so that they efficiently and effectively obtain substantially the same tissue composition. In certain conventional systems, chutes can include a weight scale in the floor adapted for use with an existing weight scale.